Tigerfrost
Tigerfrost is a dark brown tom with white forepaws, whitish-brown ear tips, and light brown circles around his frost blue eyes. Personality Outwardly, he is a cold, harsh tom with no regards to anyone else. Tigerfrost gets in fights with basically everyone in the clan at one point or another. The things out his mouth are anything but civil. The tom tends to insult, offend, and belittle others just because he can. Being one to be very vocal and harsh, he gets into a lot of fights. He has no patients for disrespect toward him or any who act bratty, especially if the she-cat is being bratty to the tom. Any cat that is clingy or annoying will also get under his pelt and he'll call it out. Tigerfrost often will hear his sisters' voices in his head and he'll seem to go into a strange mindset to where he won't make sense. He'll call other cats Is, Isabella, or Gracey in his blind rage. History He grew up with his parents and sisters in the Unclaimed Territory. When he was young, his father walked out on them for tom which caused his mother, Is, to hate toms. She called them unfaithful, scums of earth and hated everything to do with them.... which included Cocoa. Is didn't abandon him but she did ignore him and not pay attention to him. His sisters, Isabella and Gracey, were given all the attention. Both, in his opinion, were a bit bratty and manipulative. To get Is' attention, he would get into fights just to be acknowledged by her. He was renamed Tiger due to his fierceness and that was his father's name, which wasn't a desirable name in the family. Sometimes he'll run away for periods of time and come back awhile later. More times then not, he'll hear Isabella telling Gracey things like "Maybe he got himself killed to get out of his useless life" or "Maybe a fox finally got to him" and Gracey would laugh in agreement as well as add to the cruel thoughts. This caused him to grow resentment toward all she-cats, thinking all of them to be the same even if they don't show it. As they grew older and didn't need milk anymore, Gracey and Isabella would go out and bring home toms to "play with" (as in make uncomfortable, for example) before sending them away in the cruelest way they could (such as breaking their hearts, insulting them, etc.). Tiger hated this to no end but whenever he tried to stop it or warn them, Is would yell at him and ban him from the den for a night. Eventually, he got so angry, he attacked Is and ended up killing her. Isabella and Gracey came back and found Tiger over Is' dead body. They yelled at him for hateful things like "You're just like father!", "Murderer!", or "All toms are the same!" Tiger ran away, the hate that he has gathered over the moons was starting to show itself on the outside.